In the manufacture of products that include particulate materials, equipment and processes are needed to integrate the particulate material into the product. This need exists when the product exists in individual units at the point the particulate material is introduced into the product. The need also exists when the product exists in the form of a continuous chain of individual units at the point the particulate material is introduced into the product. Handling of particulate materials has challenges. Prior to being introduced into the finished product, the particulate material may be held in a device such as a vertical feeder hopper. In such a hopper, the particulate material may settle and the individual particles may aggregate and “clump” together. As the particulate material is being fed into the finished product, it needs to be fed in a way that the particles flow consistently and continuously into the finished product. If the feed process does not run in this manner, there may be undesirable consequences including clumping of the particulate material in the finished product-causing increased cost (more material added than needed) and less efficient product performance (particulate material is not placed where intended). In order to keep the particulate material feeding continuously into the finished product process, the particulate material may be fed through a device such as a disc assembly. Disc assemblies typically include a plurality of relatively thin, metal discs connected together at a rotating shaft. As the disc assembly operates, the particulate material may begin to accumulate and build-up on the rotating shaft. In order to prevent accumulation of the particulate material, scraper assemblies are utilized to meter particulate flow.
The scraper device is configured to work synergistically with the disc assembly. For example, a flexible material is positioned between each disc of the disc assembly to meter particulate material away from the disc assembly. The flexible material is typically rectangular in shape and acts as a flap that is in contact with the moving disc assembly. Over time and with continuous operation of the disc assembly, the flexible material gets worn and needs to be replaced with a regular cadence. With known scraper devices, the flexible material can be difficult and time-consuming to replace because of how the flexible material is attached to the mounting portion of the scraper device. Typically, the flexible material is attached in a way that requires the entire scraper device to be entirely or partially removed from its position in relation to the disc assembly. Removal of the scraper device from the manufacturing line is time-consuming and increases the potential for a safety event (because of the ergonomic postures that product manufacturing line technicians must take to do the job). When the new scraper material—which includes one or more flaps—is re-attached to the mounting device and the scraper device is ready to be re-installed in alignment with the disc assembly, significant time and troubleshooting is expended to properly align the flaps of scraper material between the discs. There is often an iterative trial and error process that occurs until the flaps are positioned to function properly while the disc assembly is operating.
There remains a need for a scraper device that is configured to simplify the replacement of the scraper material component. There remains a need for a scraper device that does not require dismounting from the adjacent disc assembly support structure to replace the scraper material. Further, there remains a need for a scraper device that self-adjusts to the inherent movement and motion of the disc assembly.